


HADES

by Elghin_Hall, Nocturnal_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Also Isaac too, Cocky Stiles, Derek is a Biter, Derek stares at Stiles, Fingering, Hades is Stiles kingdom, Hades is a nightclub for supernatural creatures, Isaac is Stiles' BFF, Knotting, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe Stiles and Isaac have sex, Maybe Stiles is a bad guy, Maybe they are mates, Maybe this is the first chapter from a long fic, Mischievous Stiles, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Rimming, Rough Sex, Singer Stiles, Sorcerer Stiles, Stiles is The Prince of Hades, Stiles moans a lot, Stiles uses his magic, They have a band, Wolf out Derek, also he is a screamer too, but not here, repeat, slight blood play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tiene un reino propio, Hades, el club para seres paranormales del que su padre es dueño. Stiles vive la vida como le viene en gana usando sus poderes a su antojo y siempre consigue lo que quiere.</p><p>Y una noche lo único que desea es tener al Alpha Derek Hale en su cama desde el primer momento en que sus ojos lo ven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HADES

**Author's Note:**

> Beteado por mi, así que sorry por los errores.
> 
> Elghin, esclava mía, gracias por meterte en esta aventura conmigo. XD Love You!!!
> 
> No apto para cardiacos xD

 

 

Luces rojas, azules, rosas y amarillas de tonos neón bailaban a su alrededor como un arcoíris psicodélico en el interior de una licuadora, girando en un frenesí que le hubiese mareado de no estar tan acostumbrado a verlo casi cada noche; en su lugar sólo lo hacían sentir un poco más ansioso, más inquieto de lo que normalmente estaba. Con el latigazo de la adrenalina y la anticipación corriendo por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sacudiendo su columna, electrificando su piel y haciendo picar la punta de sus dedos con el ansia de tocar de una buena vez.

La música en las bocinas, los gritos de todos esos cuerpos en la pista bajo las luces estrambóticas, el aroma y la visión de todos aquellos cuerpos sudados, embebidos por la emoción y el desenfreno le hacían saltar en su sitio, morderse los labios junto con las ganas de salir de una buena vez y dar rienda suelta a la fuerza de su voz; a la sensación adictiva de ser el centro de atención, el objeto del deseo de todo ser viviente en el bar. De todos y cada uno de esos seres que por unas cuantas horas estaban a sus pies, rogando por el más mínimo gesto de su atención.

\- Ya es hora, Stiles. – le sacudió la voz de Isaac a la par que su mano le tomaba con fuerza del hombro para llamar su atención.

Como toda respuesta Stiles esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y empezó a subir al escenario saltando sobre los escalones, dejando que sus ojos reposaran en su amigo sólo un segundo más de lo necesario en cuanto estuvo en la cima, alzando las cejas en un claro y mudo _"¿Qué demonios esperas?"_ a lo que Isaac simplemente le contestó con un simple _"vete al diablo"_ acompañado de una sonrisa lobuna, llena de anticipación.

Las luces le cegaron durante un leve instante antes de que la masa de piel humana, y no tan humana, se aclarara delante de sus ojos y el aire viciado y eléctrico le azotara las fosas nasales, inhalando con fuerza antes de empezar a liberar la fuerza de su voz, seguida de los golpes precisos de Isaac en la batería a su espalda y el lamento agudo reverberante de la guitarra en sus manos.

_Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!_

_Come and see_

_Things your eyes won't believe!_

_Some say they are aliens_

_Some say they are stranger_

_Some say they are not of this world_

_We will not conform to the madness,_

_Whether they scorn or whether they attack us_

_Come one, come all,_

_Welcome to the Freakshow!_

_"Welcome to the freakshow"_ cantaba con fuerza, acentuando la última palabra tanto como un insulto y un halago, como un grito de guerra que resonaba en las paredes concurridas del "Hades" y vibraba en el humo de cigarro que se condensaba en una densa nube sobre sus cabezas, creando patrones hipnóticos cuando la luz los golpeaba. Se sentía tan bien, tan vivo y poderoso, convocando la fuerza de los seres que se agitaban al sonido de la guitarra en sus manos y la batería que Isaac golpeaba con fuerza, incitándolos a la revolución, a mandar al demonio a todo aquel que no los aceptaba.

Este era su dominio, "Hades" era su reino, y por supuesto él era el príncipe de estas tierras corruptas y oscuras, pero llenas de placeres que los simples mortales jamás entenderían o siquiera dejaría que llegaran a conocer.

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_Step up, status quo_

_Hope you enjoyed the ride_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_We got horns and halos_

_We ain't afraid and ain't buying a lie_

_Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it_

_Guess you don't even know who I am_

_I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it_

_Time to make my final stand_

 

++++++

El hastió, lo enfermo que se sentía de su entorno, fue lo que lo orilló a buscar alivio en ese antro, notando nada más al cruzar la puerta el olor más que compenetrado, viciado, en las paredes y en las luces danzantes, buscando, percibiendo entre comillas, la diversidad de especies, incrédulo de la forma en que todas ellas se encontraban amontonadas en ese lugar, donde se encontró chocando con enemigos mortales de los lobos a su paso por ese sitio, pero que le ignoraron completamente.

Todos allí parecían estar en trance, y al meterse en un rincón oscuro para tener mejor vista, notó que todos y cada uno de los presentes estaban drogados en cantidades exageradas. Las que indudablemente habrían matado en el acto a un ser humano normal. Nadie en ese sitio parecía notar su presencia, únicamente las luces en el escenario parecían tener algún efecto en la muchedumbre, provocando que se agitaran y saltaran como auténticos maniáticos; pero no eran sólo las luces las que generaban aquella reacción, más bien no eran las luces en lo absoluto, sino el chico que se encontraba bajo las luces, envuelto en la perenne nube de humo azul pálido de los cigarros y una guitarra de un color rojo que bajo los reflectores parecía estar hecha de sangre.

La voz gritando estrepitosa envolvió el lugar, centrando toda la atención de sus ansiosos espectadores en el chico de rojo. Derek únicamente podía pensar en la capucha roja sobre su cabeza y los pensamientos que le evocaba.

La camisa rota a la altura de las mangas, dejando al descubierto la piel joven y blanca del cantante, le sorprendió durante leves instantes. El rostro que se reveló segundos más tarde durante la canción lo dejó estático, todo su entorno, el ruido y los olores se fueron al demonio; el aniñado rostro y los lunares lo cautivaron, sólo que la actitud y sus gestos no coincidían en lo absoluto con esa imagen.

En su mente teñida de rojo, sólo podía pensar en que era la presa que le daría satisfacción esa noche.

Retrayendo sus colmillos se cruzó de brazos sin mostrar mayor interés en la música, sólo prestando atención al sonido y tono de aquella voz, esperando pacientemente.

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_This is where the freaks go_

_This is the place that they can never take away_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_We don't ever need no_

_One to tell us who to be, how to think_

_I don't care what they believe_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

 

_Welcome to the outcast_

_Take a step across the tracks_

_We ain't got nothing to prove_

_Don't need your smiling face_

_Don't need your head to shake_

_'Cause it's my life to live and I ain't living for you_

_Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it_

_Guess you don't even know who I am_

_I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it_

_Time to make my final stand_

 

 _"Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it"_ rugió aquella voz contra el micrófono, incitando a todo ser presente a cosas que Derek desconocía, pero que se encontró deseando satisfacer, unir su propia voz a la masa que coreaba junto con la estrella resplandeciente en ese escenario, rodeada de humo y alcohol.

La música, incluso el rasgueo de aquellos dedos contra las cuerdas de la guitarra de sangre le tenían prendado del chico, de sus brazos desnudos, delgados pero visiblemente fuertes, de la piel que bailaba sobre los músculos que se sacudían poderosos, deliciosos, bajo ella, atrapando pequeños matices de luz por culpa de la fina capa de sudor que la cubría. Sin percatarse de cuándo o cómo, se encontró anhelando probar esa piel brillante con su lengua, sintiendo su respiración volverse más y más pesada con la imagen del chico sobre la madera del escenario.

Lo quería, simple y sencillamente lo quería, YA.

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_This is where the freaks go_

_This is the place that they can never take away_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_We don't ever need no_

_One to tell us who to be, how to think_

_I don't care what they believe_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_I'm a freak naturally_

_Just how I want to be_

_You're a freak just like me_

_I'm a freak naturally_

_Just how I want to be_

_You're a freak just like me_

 

+++++

La energía se agitaba bajo su piel, podía sentirla en cada golpe a su guitarra, en cada nota y estrofa que escapaba de su garganta, pero había algo más en el ambiente, algo más que la simple adrenalina y pasión que normalmente lo consumía; una sensación que picaba sobre su piel y en su nuca cada vez que giraba y le daba la espalda a toda esa masa viviente que cantaba junto con él. Cerró los ojos en más de una ocasión, permitiéndose perderse en la música, en cada instrumento a su alrededor, en la fuerza que Isaac imprimía a la batería, en la presencia constante de su mejor amigo alrededor.

En una de esas tantas ocasiones, al volver a abrir los ojos, se topó con un par de ojos verdes que le observaban fijamente desde la distancia, unos intensos y peligrosos ojos verdes, los más verdes que había visto en su vida. Una imagen que, de no ser por su naturaleza, se habría perdido entre ese mar de gente.

La figura recargada en la barra, envuelta en las sombras que las luces provocaban a propósito, lucía imponente e intimidante, más que cualquier otra criatura presente, la cual encajaba perfectamente con aquella mirada que parecía querer atravesarle y desvelar todos y cada uno de sus secretos. Mirada que estaba completamente exenta del brillo cristalizado de las drogas que casi todos consumían y él mismo creaba.

 _"Un novato"_ pensó con cierto deleite, sonriendo en dirección al extraño de facciones fuertes y poderosas, con intención predadora en cada línea de su rostro.

Lo quería para él.

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_This is where the freaks go_

_This is the place that they can never take away_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_We don't ever need no_

_One to tell us who to be, how to think_

_I don't care what they believe_

_Freakshow, Freakshow_

_The place that they can never take away_

_Freakshow, Freakshow_

_The place that they can never take away_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

Con los últimos sonidos vibrantes del sintetizador Stiles dejó que el escenario se sumiera en la oscuridad y los gritos de las almas espectadoras que le rodeaban, todo el tiempo con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, ansiando el momento de su encuentro con aquel enigmático extraño en las sombras.

*****

Tras quedar atrapado en la sonrisa de aquel chico, Derek fue empujado intencionalmente por un vampiro que se acercó a la barra al terminar el espectáculo, su aspecto era nauseabundo y más allá de simplemente decadente, pidiendo un vodka y sangre con un gesto desdeñoso, un "Ruso Rojo". Trató de alejarse un poco más pero el lugar estaba a reventar, por lo que terminó bajando de su asiento, abriéndose paso entre la multitud y olfateando el aire en busca de aquel muchacho que le había cautivado, internándose más entre los diversos y peligrosos seres que le ignoraban de tan perdidos que estaban en sus vicios. Pero algo andaba mal, el olor de aquel chico no mantenía una estela fija, iba y venía con una velocidad alucinante que confundía sus sentidos, llevándole a mirar en diversas direcciones sin éxito alguno.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo…lobito? – le asaltó una voz desconocida, pero al mismo tiempo perturbadoramente familiar a su espalda tiempo más tarde.

Por encima del ruido de la música que ya retumbaba por los altavoces Derek notó el hincapié burlón en la última palabra, pero que sorprendentemente no consiguió molestarle como normalmente hubiese sucedido, estaba más perdido en el tono áspero que acompañaba cada palabra, deduciendo inmediatamente que era por culpa de su reciente actividad sobre el escenario. Al girarse y enfrentarse a los ojos del chico, de un asombroso tono ambarino, cambiante por culpa de las luces, se tensó al caer en cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Le había llamado _"lobito"_.

Lo que irremediablemente le llevó a preguntarse cómo es que le había descubierto, dejando automáticamente de lado el que fuera una simple confusión porque sabía que no había sido aquello. El muchacho _sabía_ lo que él era.

Para cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural habría sido obvio, pero el joven frente a él lucía enteramente humano, y era imposible que…

Derek detuvo esa línea de pensamiento en el acto y se maldijo por ser tan idiota, el chico no era humano, no del todo al menos; no podía serlo cuando cada ser viviente en aquel bar era un ente sobrenatural. Pero entonces, ¿de quién, más bien, con que criatura estaba tratando? No podía identificarle, ni siquiera por su aroma.

\- ¿Quién eres? – profundidad y neutralidad se destacó en su voz, la mirada redonda lo engatusaba por un lado y por el otro la sonrisa, socarrona y completamente burlona, ponía sus sentidos de punta.

\- Me conocen por infinidad de nombres, pero tú, guapo, puedes llamarme simplemente, Stiles. – contestó ensanchando su sonrisa, recargándose en la barra que se hallaba a su espalda. Derek se dio cuenta, frunciendo el ceño, que era la misma barra que había abandonado minutos antes cuando había iniciado la búsqueda del ahora conocido Stiles.

Pero su sorpresa no hizo más que ir en aumento cuando vio que el mismo vampiro que le había desplazado de su sitio previamente, prácticamente corría alejándose de la barra tras recibir una leve mirada de Stiles junto con levantamiento de su ceja derecha.

Derek entrecerró los ojos ligeramente cuando Stiles devolvió su total atención hacia él, levemente desconcertando y con la sospecha ya gestándose en su mente por la reacción que el chico causó en el vampiro; de la forma más sutil que pudo volvió a otear el aire en busca de alguna pista que le indicara la verdadera naturaleza de Stiles, pero una vez más el resultado fue infructuoso. El aroma del chico escapaba por completo a sus sentidos

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – espetó sin andarse con rodeos, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para señalar en dirección al vampiro desaparecido, el enfoque directo era lo suyo después de todo.

 Derek dio apenas un par de pasos en dirección a la barra, recargándose en el espacio vacío al lado del brujo pero manteniendo unos centímetros de separación entre ellos. Stiles por su parte sonrió un poco más, altamente complacido con la reacción del lobo, y estrecho sus ojos apenas lo suficiente para adoptar una expresión casi condescendiente, como si estuviera planteándose seriamente si el hombre lobo hablaba en serio o simplemente estaba jugando. Derek simplemente pudo leer en su expresión algo parecido a:

_"Pobre lobito ignorante"_

Que resonó en su mente, de forma perturbadora, con el mismo timbre de voz del chico. Derek se percató claramente que Stiles se burlaba de su confusión, pero una vez más no consiguió que le importarse. No había rastro alguno de molestia en su sistema más allá del constante desconcierto que el chico le provocaba con el enigma de su naturaleza.

\- Fácil, todo el mundo hace lo que digo porque soy el hijo del dueño, y nadie quiere meterse con mi padre. – añadió despreocupado mientras tomaba el contenido de un vaso que se hallaba abandonado en la barra, sus hombros se encogieron acompañando su respuesta y su sonrisa contra el cristal sólo consiguió acentuar sus facciones aniñadas, que contrastaron por completo con sus acciones.

Derek bufó frustrado, el chico, Stiles, no iba a ponérselo fácil en lo absoluto.

\- Realmente te sientes muy a gusto aquí, ¿no es así? – le preguntó sin acercarse o mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro, todo por culpa del entorno lleno de posibles peligros que le impedían relajarse y disfrutar, no es que fuera a admitirlo, de la compañía del chico.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo estaría? – le devolvió Stiles, dramatizando la expresión de sorpresa que puso en su rostro por culpa de que el lobo siquiera lo dudara, devolviendo sus rasgos a la sonrisa ladina que Derek empezaba a pensar era algo permanente en Stiles. – Este es mi reino, lobito. – añadió al final con un tono arrogante y bajo.

\- Vuelve a decirme así y lo último que sentirás serán mis garras rebanándote el cuello.

Sin duda su paciencia tenía un límite, y por primera vez desde que su intercambio dio inicio Derek sentía que estaba comenzando a alcanzarlo. Era cierto que le resultaba inquietante y atractiva su mirada, su olor, el color de su piel, su figura aparentemente frágil, pero su comportamiento distaba mucho de su agrado. En su mente, en lo más profundo de su naturaleza, reconocía que buscaba la sumisión en otros, lobos o humanos, quien fuera, incluso si sólo era para tener sexo en un rincón oscuro y jamás volver a verse las caras.

Terminó mirando a otra dirección perdiendo su inicial interés, pero al chico no le gustó en lo más mínimo que apartara la mirada de él, por lo que sin miramiento alguno le tomó del cabello, sujetando con fuerza suficiente las hebras oscuras y cortas para girarle hacia él, lastimándole levemente.

\- ¿O qué, lobito? – le reto con los ojos fijos en los suyos, acentuando con fiereza la última palabra. – Sé a lo que has venido, puedo olerlo en cada centímetro de este devastador cuerpo tuyo, pero si lo quiero nadie hará el más mínimo intento de acercarse a ti. ¿Sabes por qué? – preguntó retóricamente, recreándose en la expresión contrariada del lobo antes de contestar su propia pregunta. – Porque te quiero para mí.

Sentenció con un gruñido a escasos centímetros de la boca del lobo, con esa misma fiereza y agresividad que había irradiado de forma repentina en su cuerpo antes de liberarle y volver a recular esos centímetros que había avanzado. Pero Derek no se lo permitió, el lobo le impidió alejarse porque ahora era su turno de hablarle claro.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que podría saber un niñato como tú acerca de mi o de lo que quiero? – el lobo le arrimó hacia si un poco más, tomando el agarre anterior del chico como una invitación a invadir su espacio personal sin miramiento alguno, pero lo cierto es que le tenía sin cuidado el encontrar o no a alguien con quien pasar el rato fuera de aquel cuerpo que aprisionaba contra el suyo. Pero el constante cambio en el chico le causaba curiosidad, haciéndole preguntarse hasta dónde demonios llegaría con ese acto de valentía. No importaba que estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar con todo tipo de criaturas, debía tener un límite.

Pero al mismo tiempo no quería encontrar ese límite y que el chico se marchara, lo que necesitaba era dejarse ir un poco, desentenderse de sí mismo. Dejó que su mano se deslizara por la cinturilla del pantalón de Stiles, yendo más abajo, apresando la tela con sus garras, probando a su presa, sacándola de balance, tentando su resistencia; pero la sonrisa que se acrecentó en el rostro del chico, junto con las manos que subían por sus brazos, sólo le demostraban que el chico lo disfrutaba, que se deleitaba al descubrir que se había salido con la suya al provocarle, al convertirlo en su presa de la noche.

Sólo que dudaba que en alguna ocasión se hubiese topado con un Alpha, y ese simple detalle lo cambiaba todo. Por qué en esa ocasión la presa era el cazador.

\- Podría saberlo todo de ti con una sola mirada, desvelar cada secreto tuyo un solo toque de mis dedos. – le respondió acercándose un poco, recargando su cuerpo en el suyo, acariciando su manzana de Adán con uno de sus dedos. – Pero, ¿dónde estaría la diversión en todo eso, eh? Me gustan los retos…lobito. – añadió con una sonrisa traviesa en sus finos labios.

Derek descendió hasta la mejilla del chico para dar una fuerte y real inhalación del olor del chico; el gruñido que emergió de garganta y retumbo en su pecho fue amenazador, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de absoluto y puro gusto, esa esencia era…era…devastadora. Sus colmillos crecieron, asomándose entre sus labios para rozar la línea de la yugular en el cuello de Stiles; Derek deseaba morderlo con fuerza, hacerlo suyo, pero en su lugar dio un apretón en la nuca del chico con una de sus manos, sobresaltando al castaño que se tenso sobre su cuerpo.

\- No me llames así. – exigió en un tono gutural, enfrentando una vez más los ojos de Stiles. – Mi nombre es Derek.

\- Es un placer conocerte, Derek, un verdadero y maravilloso placer. – le reconoció Stiles, gratamente sorprendido por la fuerza y la agresividad que el lobo despedía. – Pero sigues siendo un lobito para mí. Ese anhelo que brilla en tus ojos no me deja pensar en algo más que en un lobo hambriento.

\- ¿Un anhelo, eh? ¿Y qué clase de anhelo es ese? – el aliento del chico era diferente, no parecía ser de él, su aroma entero había cambiado, seguía siéndole atractivo pero había algo extraño. Quizá se debiera a la combinación de bebidas, o al ambiente mismo que dificultaba y entorpecía todos sus sentidos.

\- De necesidad... – susurró Stiles contra sus labios, dejando que la punta de su lengua acariciara el labio inferior, sobrecargando los sentidos del lobo a tal punto que se sintió abrumado por la cercanía. –…de la forma en que te sentirás en mi interior, siendo rodeado por mí, en cómo me sentiré yo al estar en ti. – añadió en ese mismo tono bajo y sensual, cerrando aún más la distancia entre ellos, respirando el aliento de Derek.

El Alpha se permitió perderse en la sobrecogedora presencia de Stiles, en su calor y tacto, embriagado por las sensaciones de que despertaba en su cuerpo; al menos hasta que las palabras calaron en su cerebro y su reacción no se hizo esperar, arrancándole de esa nube en la que se había ido perdiendo lentamente bajo el encanto de la voz de ese chico.

\- No soy de los que están abajo. – gruño en respuesta al último comentario del muchacho, alejándolo apenas un poco.

\- Como digas, lobito. No me importa como sea, siempre y cuando te tenga. – dijo Stiles sin darle mayor importancia, más bien contento por ello. Derek no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando sintió cierta sensación de vacío acentuarse en su cuerpo cuando Stiles rompió el contacto y volvió a su sitio en la barra, llamando la atención del barman con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, con tal naturalidad y despreocupación que daba a entender que su intercambio parecía no haber sucedido.

\- ¡¿Qué eres?! – espeto frustrado, abriendo y cerrando los puños por las emociones en conflicto en su cuerpo, la frustración y las ansias de arrojarse encima del chico y follarlo hasta dejarle sin sentido.

Stiles simplemente le miró con esa sonrisa socarrona suya antes de contestarle.

\- Soy _el príncipe del Hades_ , Derek. – fue su respuesta, enviando un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral del lobo por la forma en que pronunció su nombre.

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta, Stiles. – le devolvió cuando se recuperó de esa sensación helada y ardiente en su espalda, acercándose al sitio libre junto al chico justo en el momento en que el barman dejaba dos bebidas frente a ellos. ¿Cuándo demonios había pedido aquello?

\- ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

\- No me gustan los misterios.

\- Que mal, a mi me encantan y tú pareces ser uno interesante, pero como sea, bebe… - dijo señalando el vaso con un dedo. -…la casa invita.

\- El alcohol no me hace ningún efecto, deberías saberlo. – respondió, haciendo a un lado la bebida que Stiles había acercado hacia él.

\- Oh créeme, esto sin duda lo hará. – respondió Stiles, llevando su propia bebida a sus labios, vaciando el pequeño vaso de un solo trago. – Además, combina con tus ojos. El color del Absynth no se puede comparar con el verde de tus ojos pero entiendes, ¿no? Me gustan mucho tus ojos.

\- Me pregunto si haces esto con todo el mundo, o si todo el mundo sabe que haces esto. – tomó la pequeña bebida pero sólo la sostuvo entre sus dedos, la mirada del chico permanecía fija en él, como si con la simple fuerza de sus ojos pudiera hacerle beber.

Justo en ese instante la música se detuvo de golpe y la oscuridad se hizo con todo el lugar, arrancando gritos y maldiciones de todo aquel que estaba ahí, su mirada se torno roja en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Derek dejó olvidada la copa para tomar a Stiles por la muñeca para pegarlo a su cuerpo, buscando cualquier tipo de amenaza a su alrededor.

La risa de Stiles cortó su concentración.

El sonido inundó le espacio entre ellos, las carcajadas del chico hicieron que tanto luz y oscuridad fluctuaran de ida y vuelta la una contra la otra, creando una visión bizarra del entorno.

\- ¡Un Alpha! – exclamó con deleite cuando su risa se detuvo, mientras unas cuantas lámparas echaban chispas sobre el escenario. La punta de sus finos dedos acariciaban casi reverencialmente el mentón de Derek, sintiendo la aspereza de su barba. –…nunca lo he hecho con un Alpha. – prácticamente ronroneó, fijando sus ojos ámbar en los aún rojos del lobo.

\- Ningún Alpha con manada que se respete vendría a este sitio…ni de broma.

Las luces volvieron a oscilar ante la nueva carcajada del chico mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del lobo, que continuaba buscando el origen de aquellos sucesos sin darse cuenta todavía que lo tenía entre sus brazos.

\- Te sorprendería la cantidad de Alphas que circulan por todo este sitio, lobito. Tanto los que se respetan como los que no.

Ese simple comentario hizo que Derek se despegara de él como si quemara.

\- ¡Ve con ellos entonces! – le encara con la mandíbula apretada, compartir es algo que odia, especialmente cuando se trata de acostarse con alguien, no importa que sea una sola vez, y es mucho peor cuando hay otro Alpha involucrado porque el asunto se vuelve una lucha territorial y de supremacía. Por eso es que le empuja lejos, porque la sola idea de que alguno de ellos haya tocado al chico le da nauseas.

\- Me voy. – sentencia acomodándose la chaqueta.

\- No he dicho que puedas irte. – sentencia Stiles con su expresión todavía divertida pese a que sus palabras no lo son en lo absoluto.

Apenas las palabras brotan de los labios del chico una parálisis completa se posesiona del cuerpo de Derek, el filo de oscuridad en la voz del chico, el peligro que antes no había sentido se presentó con toda su fuerza dejándole sorprendido y algo abrumado de que alguien tuviera tanto poder como para frenarle. No con el hechizo que reposa en su espalda. Pero de igual forma no iba a demostrarlo abiertamente.

\- Puede haber otros Alphas aquí, lobito, pero ya te dije que nunca he estado con uno antes y justo ahora, te quiero a ti para que seas mi primero. De la misma forma en que tú me quieres a mí para calmar ese calor en tu polla.

Hay un leve instante en el que Derek no logra combinar los hechos con las palabras del chico, es apenas un momento antes de que todo caiga en su lugar y se dé cuenta de todo. O al menos de lo que le estaba molestando desde un principio.

\- Eres un hechicero… – sentencia, mirándole por sobre su hombro, casi divertido, esbozando una media sonrisa en sus normalmente serios rasgos. Una expresión que logra confundir a Stiles. Porque es casi como si le hubiese orillado a poner en evidencia sus habilidades y ahora se regodeara en su éxito de hacerle caer tan fácilmente. –…no estoy para nada impresionado, deberías haber conjurado otra cosa para detenerme. – añadió finalmente, mientras las facciones de su rostro se distorsionaban para mostrar al lobo en él.

Lentamente, pero sin detenerse, se libera del hechizo paralizante gracias a la magia del tatuaje en su espalda, el obsequio de un druida al que salvo de morir varios años atrás. Por desgracia el efecto de esa magia sólo funcionaba una vez con el hechizo que había deshecho, si a Stiles se le ocurría volver a paralizarlo no había forma de que pudiera defenderse. Pero eso no era algo que el joven hechicero necesitara saber.

La expresión de Stiles no varió en lo más mínimo al verse descubierto o al notar la movilidad del lobo, pero sin lugar a dudas se mostraba más interesado que antes en el Alpha frente a él.

\- No tengo interés alguno en impresionarte, lobito. Sólo no me gusta que me den la espalda o me dejen con la palabra en la boca, es de mala educación, ¿sabías? – respondió Stiles, ocultando perfectamente el hecho de que si estaba bastante impresionado al verle capaz de liberarse de su magia. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, ciertamente no era tan poderoso como su padre como para rebasar la fuerza de la magia druida en el trisquelion en la espalda del lobo. – Pero debo admitir que si alguien ha estado cerca de impresionarme ese eres tú, y créeme, no es una hazaña fácil.

\- Como todo hechicero joven hablas demasiado y te sobrevaloras.

\- No te confundas, Derek, puedo ser joven y puedo hablar mucho, pero mis poderes no están sobrevalorados. Cualquier individuo aquí puede dar testimonio de ello. – dijo Stiles, abriendo los brazos para señalar a toda la masa de personas que comenzaban a moverse nuevamente con el sonido y las luces que habían vuelto a la vida. Derek no dio muestras de que le importara y así se lo hizo saber.

\- No me interesa saber si eres fuerte o débil, lo que quiero es comprobar si todo lo que me has dicho es cierto. Así que porque no nos dejamos de estupideces y usas tus _encantos_ para llevarnos a otro sitio. – su invitación es tentadora, lo sabe, y desea que el chico caiga en ella, que le siga y se comporte como un pequeño beta necesitado de su Alpha, no es que quiera que Stiles renuncie a lo que es, pero sí que ansíe complacerle.

\- Podría hacerlo, ¿pero de que serviría?, mi magia no hace efecto en ti, y por lo tanto no puedo llevarte a ningún lado. Sería un desperdicio enorme de mi energía, ¿no crees?, y voy a necesitarla más tarde. – Stiles sabía que no era cierto, podía llevarle a donde quisiera, pero no iba a caer tan fácil, quería comprobar que tan lejos podían llegar.

\- Si eso es lo que piensas… - suelta, falsamente decepcionado. - ¿…pero que más podrías hacer esta noche que requiera tanta de tu energía? Me quieres, tú mismo lo dijiste, y puede que yo también lo haga, así que… ¿por qué no tomar el riesgo?

\- Sólo dilo, Derek, acéptalo y haremos todo lo que desees. Nada de medias tintas o indirectas, sólo dímelo y seré absolutamente tuyo esta noche. – dice suavemente al ver que el lobo se acerca hacia él, sus brazos automáticamente colocándose sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello. El cariz de su voz es travieso y oscuro, el mismo que más de una vez ha erizado la piel de Isaac en sus noches de entrega y seducción, por las promesas que esconden bajo el velo de sus ojos. Derek gruñe contra su oído haciéndole sonreír, diciéndole eso que ha querido escuchar de sus labios desde que le vio por primera vez.

Y así como así, en un leve parpadeo de tiempo y espacio, todo se vuelve a sumir en oscuridad, un flash de negrura que les deja ingrávidos durante un momento antes de asentarlos nuevamente en sus cuerpos, sobre el suelo que ya no es el mismo de antes. La oscuridad sigue constante a su alrededor, pero no tan absoluta como para impedirles ver los contornos de lo que les rodea, pilares, algunas cajas apiladas una sobre otra, lo que parece ser un sofá y una cama, y sin embargo, Derek puede notar el golpeteo de la música contra las paredes que parecen ser hechas de sombras, es sofocado y casi lejano, pero le deja saber que aún están en el club.

\- Tengo algo para ti. – le asalta la voz de Stiles rompiendo su inspección del entorno. Le mira confundido por un momento al sentirle alejarse, notando casi al instante como una de sus manos se pierde dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Un momento más tarde el espacio entre ellos parece iluminarse, apenas lo suficiente para que ambos vean claramente la pequeña estrella de cristal que reposa en la mano de Stiles, cinco puntas y apariencia de diamante. Es hermosa, pero no es algo que él usaría.

\- No me gustan las joyas. – expresa con voz grave, sus ojos fluctuando entre el rojo rubí y el verde esmeralda intenso, sus manos sujetándose firmemente de las caderas del chico.

\- No es una joya, es mi regalo para todo aquel que busque un buen _viaje_ y no pueda conseguirlo por ser algo más que sólo humano. – responde con malicia, orgulloso de su creación.

\- Tampoco me gustan las drogas.

\- Nunca has probado una. – espetó Stiles con una expresión un tanto exasperada. – Pero no importa, esto va a gustarte, lo prometo. Se llama _"Luna Roja"_.

\- Te das cuenta de que no es una luna y tampoco es roja. – fue el turno de Derek de mostrarse un poco exasperado, alzando una ceja en dirección al chico que simplemente le sonreía como si supiera algo que él no.

\- Lobito, es parte de su encanto, y lo que estoy por hacer es algo que nunca he hecho por nadie, bueno, quizá sólo una persona más pero no cuenta porque es como si fuera yo mismo…más o menos. Pero igualmente puedes sentirte enormemente afortunado porque es algo que probablemente no vuelva a hacer por nadie.

Seguido de aquello Stiles procedió a pinchar uno de sus dedos con una de las puntas de la estrella, consiguiendo que una única gota de sangre resbalara por su superficie cristalina, brillando levemente antes de ser absorbida. El efecto hizo que Derek dejará de pensar en ese "otro" que había sido testigo de aquello para centrarse en como la pequeña estrella empezaba a teñirse de rojo antes de asumir la forma de una luna creciente.

\- Una droga mágica. – alcanzó a decir antes de que Stiles se la ofreciera.

\- Así es, así que abre grande y muerde fuerte, lobo feroz. – ordenó juguetón, ofreciéndole la pequeña luna de sangre.

Derek simplemente rodó los ojos y bufó ante la ocurrencia del chico, decidiendo que sólo sería una única vez y que probablemente la cosa ni siquiera le haría efecto. Por lo que dejó que Stiles le colocara la pequeña cosa en su boca, procediendo a morderla, rozando los dedos de Stiles con sus dientes en el proceso. Sin sentir nada en un primer momento sólo contempló como el hechicero se metía lo que quedaba de la luna en la boca.

No fue hasta que Stiles le besó, presionando sus finos labios contra los suyos, que sintió algo además que sólo la textura de la boca del chico o la insistencia de su lengua contra sus labios junto con el agarre de sus manos cerrándose en su cabello, o el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Lo que sintió bajo todas esas increíbles sensaciones fue un calor intenso, pero no del tipo que le hacía sudar o arder, era de un tipo diferente de calor, del tipo que lo volvía loco, una fiera hambrienta de un cuerpo que satisficiera todas y cada una de sus más bajas necesidades. Era como estar en celo pero de una forma más brutal y cruda, un deseo arrollador que lo consumía todo a su paso, ardiendo en su pecho, expandiéndose por sus venas a todo su cuerpo, vigorizándolo con un poder que se sentía demasiado bien. Demasiado adictivo.

La transformación que había cedido momentos antes regresó a él, dejando que sus garras aparecieran sin su consentimiento para aferrar las caderas del brujo, estrellando sus cuerpos una vez más, ávido de sentir su calor, el aroma y sabor de su piel. Derek se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo al beso con brío, con los colmillos ya empezando a estirarse y el sabor metálico de la sangre inundando sus papilas gustativas, aumentando el calor que la pequeña luna le había provocado anteriormente, aunque no podía distinguir si esta le pertenecía a él o a Stiles. Y lo que normalmente lo habría hecho detenerse por temor a perder el control le hizo volcarse de lleno en la sensación que lo abrumaba, alentando por las propias ansias del chico, su obvia falta de miedo y la forma en sus manos arañaban su espalda por encima de su cazadora de cuero.

Caminar sin rumbo entre la oscuridad, con paredes llenas de cosas, tropezando con cajas y otros objetos es lo que menos le importa mientras clava sus garras en la piel tierna llena de lunares, necesitando meterse debajo de la maldita ropa, debajo de la piel para sentirlo como en verdad ansia, para hacerlo totalmente suyo, para grabarse su sabor y aroma. Pero la atención que su entorno no podía conseguir lo hacía el rostro frente a él, esos labios que a cada momento se veían más rojos, más hinchados, más apetitosos y rogando por ser besados, las largas pestañas que le acariciaban de cuando en cuando, que le hipnotizaban junto con aquellos ojos que parecían relucir tanto como los suyos en esa oscuridad.

Los tenues gemidos se volvieron en roncos gritos cuando alcanzaron la cama mientras arrancaba pedazos de tela, retirando como podía la molesta ropa que se interponía entre ellos.

Stiles sonrió en medio de la oscuridad al sentir los embates del Alpha, disfrutando del tortuoso toque de esas garras contra su piel mientras le arrebataban la ropa haciéndosela pedazos, permitiéndose sentir y sucumbir ante el poder de esas manos, de aquellos ojos que no habían dejado de brillar en esa tonalidad rojiza desde que le besó.

La visión de Derek parecía vibrar y duplicarse, palpitando con la imagen de Stiles mostrando su cuerpo esbelto con diversión, acariciando los leves surcos que se marcaban en su abdomen. Era hermoso, simplemente hermoso, tanto que sentía sus encías palpitar queriendo dejar crecer más sus colmillos para hundirlos en el hechicero y probarlo, saborearlo con su lengua, pero por eso mismo se contenía. No quería morderlo, no aún al menos.

Eran tan joven y parecía tan grácil como frágil, le fascinó presionarse contra él, hacerle notar la diferencia entre ambos, separar sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, deleitándose con el calor que desprendía su pecho cuando lo recorrió con sus manos, delineando su abdomen, perdiéndose en la línea de su cadera que lo guiaba más hacia el sur, haciéndole salivar como una bestia ante la visión de su entrepierna insinuándose por sus pantalones medio abiertos bajo la prenda roja que llevaba debajo, ahogando un gemido ronco cuando Stiles cerró su boca sobre una de sus tetillas, lamiéndola, martirizándola con sus dientes cuando la contemplación del cuerpo bajo el suyo duró demasiado. Dándole una perfecta ventana al chico para hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Su columna se arqueó y su cabeza fue hacia atrás por el placer y el dolor, se dejó morder por los tiernos e inofensivos dientes, gozando la presión sobre su piel, sobre su cuello cuando Stiles abandonó su pecho para subir más, volviéndolo loco ante lo demandante y crudo que podía ser. Era casi una demostración de fuerza, y le encantaba.

La pasión en el chico, la fiereza y la fuerza en cada toque que imprime contra su cuerpo, así como la forma frenética que tiene de moverse y ondular contra él para conseguir más fricción, elevándolo dentro de ese torrente de fuego liquido que ahora corre libre y desbocado por sus venas; y no puede evitar sonreír, gruñir, cuando se da cuenta que está ya semi desnudo al percatarse dentro de la niebla de lujuria que el chico le ha estado mordiendo directo sobre la piel y no a través de la ropa, privándolo de su chaqueta de cuero y su camisa blanca que en un vistazo localiza en algún lugar el suelo cerca de ellos.

Su cuerpo completamente expuesto y vulnerable a la traviesas lamidas y besos que Stiles le empieza a repartir una vez ha abandonado su cuello, donde no tiene la menor duda habrá dejado su huella.

\- ¡Por el maldito infierno, podría lamerte y besarte durante toda la vida! – gruñó el hechicero con la voz ronca y algo rota contra la piel de su pecho, con sus manos acariciando sus costados, mordiendo nuevamente sus tetillas, sus dedos bajando levemente, estremeciéndole hasta que quiere gritar, haciéndole gritar cuando una suave lengua se desliza por su abdomen, lamiendo cada cuadro de carne que se dibuja en su piel, siguiendo el camino de vello que nace bajo su ombligo y desciende hasta la cintura de su pantalón.

Sin poder evitarlo sus garras se afianzan en los hombros de Stiles, instándole a ir más abajo, un poco más abajo para que su verga sienta esos labios que parecen obrar tanta magia como su dueño. Y es en otro parpadeo de total oscuridad que repentinamente se halla sentado al borde de la cama con el hechicero arrodillado entre sus piernas, con los ojos fijos en el bulto que se encuentra dolorosamente contenido bajo la tela del pantalón, y es ahí donde alcanza el punto de no retorno, donde sus sentidos parecen bullir por ese calor que le consume el cuerpo ante la visión y tacto de aquella piel clara marcada con pequeños y tentadores lunares que una de sus manos vuelve a cobrar vida propia, tomando el rostro del chico por la mandíbula obligándole a abrir ligeramente los labios, deshaciendo el botón y el cierre que le mantienen cautivo con la otra, encajando los dientes cuando la presión sobre su miembro disminuye pero el deseo de otro tipo de presión, más cálida, más húmeda, aumenta a pasos agigantados en su interior.

La necesidad apremiante de sentir aquellos labios burlones rodeándole, dándole calor y una húmeda fricción. Una necesidad que se volvió casi insoportable al ver el brillo en los ojos del hechicero cuando estos se posaron en la silueta de su envergadura bajo la tela oscura de su ropa interior.

\- ¡Hazlo entonces, Stiles…lámeme entero, chúpame hasta que duela y no puedas más! – gruñó consumido por el deseo, obligándose a escupir las palabras cuando quedó atrapado por el hambre en los ojos del chico, bufando y apretando los dientes por culpa de la tensión y la desesperación por sentirle de una buena vez. – Sé que mueres por hacerlo, por probarme. – añadió, sus ojos reluciendo más intensamente en la penumbra que los envolvía como dos pequeños y poderosos soles, liberando la mandíbula del chico para instarle a dar ese paso por voluntad propia en lugar de obligarle como en verdad desea.

Stiles no puede evitar decepcionarse un poco al perder el tacto de los poderosos dedos del Alpha sobre su mandíbula, ansiando febrilmente que el lobo le someta y no que le tenga consideraciones por temor a lastimarle, por ello, en su fuero interno y malicioso, se percata que quizá Derek necesite más incentivos para dejarse ir, para perder el control de la bestia interna que lleva dentro y que se esfuerza por mantener contenida, que su droga, pese a lo refinada y poderosa que es, no es suficiente para hacerlo liberarse del todo. Por ello sonríe, clavando su mirada directamente en los dos rubíes refulgentes que le observan, dejando sus manos deslizarse por los muslos tensos del Alpha, dejando que sus uñas se claven un poco dejando surcos en la tela, la presión causando que Derek gruña y se agite en desesperación antes de gemir audiblemente cuando Stiles se inclina sobre su entrepierna, lamiendo el bulto de su erección por sobre el bóxer oscuro, haciéndole vibrar en su sitio al tiempo que aprieta los dientes con más fuerza que antes, inhalando de golpe por la boca, siseando cuando la acción se repite otra vez, más lentamente, torturándolo con cada centímetro que recorre, ahogándolo con el calor y humedad que percibe a través del material sobre su erección, obligándole a cerrar los puños con tal fuerza que se lastima sin darse cuenta, pero el dolor es inexistente en esos momentos cuando su ser entero está completamente perdido en la sensación del brujo entre sus piernas, de la lengua que se muere por sentir directamente contra el calor de su verga.

Stiles sin embargo sólo busca tentarlo, hacerle perder el control cuanto más humedece la tela impregnada con el calor corporal y excitación de Derek, lamiéndola con parsimonia, buscando que el lobo lo tome del cabello y le obligue a tragarlo tan profundo que lo ahogue con su miembro en su garganta, con maestría y lentitud, deseando más que nada en el mundo probar el sabor de un Alpha, de Derek en especifico. Por eso muerde la tela levemente justo en el sitio donde la punta roma del miembro de Derek se insinúa con insistencia buscando liberarse, sólo para después colocar sus labios justo sobre ella y succionar con ganas, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, logrando que Derek gruña, liberando un bramido que le sacude por entero como si en lugar de ser un lobo fuese un toro a punto de embestirlo.

\- ¡Maldita sea, hazlo de una puta vez! – gritó finalmente Derek, rebasado por la lujuria y cerrando su puño sobre el cabello castaño, retirando su bóxer con violencia y presionando al brujo contra su entrepierna sin miramiento alguno, restregando el rostro de este contra su erección, sintiéndolo inhalar con fuerza cuando su nariz se hunde en el vello que ahí se encuentra, sin percatarse de la sonrisa que se dibuja en el hechicero cuando este consigue lo que había estado esperando. – Hazlo de una buena vez, porque si yo tomo el control va a ser más de lo que puedas manejar.

Stiles simplemente se lame los labios al separarse, escuchando sus palabras atentamente antes de sonreír un poco más amplio, más provocador, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares sobre la piel desnuda a cada lado del miembro erecto, provocándolo adrede, logrando que el Alpha gruñera una vez más y sus garras se insinuaran con más fuerza contra la piel de su cráneo al tiempo que sus colmillos asomaban por entre sus labios entre abiertos junto con un hilillo de saliva que resbalo de ellos, mismo que Stiles recogió con su lengua al elevarse hasta quedar frente a frente con el Alpha, recorriendo sus labios gruesos con la punta de su lengua, provocándole todavía más al tomar la erección de Derek y darle un apretón que rayaba entre el dolor y el placer, negándose a darle al lobo lo que deseaba no este no lo obligaba.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que no es eso lo que quiero? – dijo contra los labios de Derek, sonriente, dejándose resbalar por el cuerpo de este, desperdigando besos y lamidas en su trayecto hasta la entrepierna, ignorándola a propósito para frustración de Derek, susurrando sus deseos contra el sendero de vello oscuro que decencia hasta su erección, cuya punta se restregaba contra su barbilla y garganta, haciéndole sentir cada vibración que sus palabras provocaban en su garganta al salir. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero que me domines? ¿Qué no deseo un Alpha que subyugue a sus deseos y necesidades? Quiero un Alpha, Derek, quiero que me domines y me hagas rogar por ti, llorar porque me poseas y te entierres en mí hasta que no quiera que salgas nunca. – añadió con la voz ronca en un bajo susurro, su aliento rodeando el miembro duro cuando descendió un poco más, quedando a escasos milímetros del duro musculo pero sin llegar a tocarlo, provocando al lobo hasta volverlo absolutamente loco de lujuria, destrozando todo limite que quedara en su cuerpo y mente.

Derek no dice palabra alguna simplemente gruñe, bajo y gutural, el sonido vibrando por su garganta y pecho hasta que sin darse cuenta hace lo que el chico quiere, tomando su miembro hasta abofetear al brujo con él, lenta y tortuosamente, restregándolo por sus labios hasta que un movimiento brusco se lo hace tragar consiguiendo un sonido de sorpresa que lo hace sonreír sin darse cuenta, ignorando por completo el hecho de que se ha transformado por completo y sus garras se ciñen peligrosamente sobre la piel clara, ajeno a todo excepto a la sensación de esa boca rodeándole, y una lengua rodeándole y lamiéndole a partes iguales. Al menos hasta que empuja un poco más y escucha el sonido de ahogo en Stiles, recreándose en ese sonido antes de dar marcha atrás y salir por completo de esa boca pecadora y lasciva, hundiéndose en la sensación de satisfacción que le embarga al ver como la saliva del brujo resbala por sus labios y barbilla.

A Stiles por su parte no puede importarle menos el empaparse de su saliva, no cuando el intenso sabor de aquella polla gruesa y larga le embota cada sentido, y el recuerdo del peso de esta presionando contra su garganta le vuelve loco, un adicto instantáneo a esa sensación, por ello saca la lengua en un acto inconsciente, buscando aquel miembro duro a tientas, gimiendo sonoramente cuando se topa con el sabor salado del liquido claro y espeso que resuma por la punta, saboreándolo un momento más tarde cuando sin querer lo esparce por sus labios antes de ser empujado hacia adelante para ahora encontrarse con los duros testículos del Alpha que parecen agitarse bajo su prisión de piel, estremeciéndose cuando es su lengua la que recorre el escroto recibiendo un jadeo del Alpha que casi al instante se vuelve un gruñido cuando decide llevar un testículo al interior de su boca y succionarlo casi con devoción y cariño.

Todo es tan intenso, tan fuerte que tiene que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza cuando su propio orgasmo explota en el interior de sus pantalones semi abiertos tomándole por sorpresa.

No ha terminado de estremecerse por la violencia de su orgasmo cuando Derek le aparta de un tirón y le levanta hasta que sus labios colisionan en un beso rudo y violento, casi mordiéndole en lugar de sólo besarle antes de separarse apenas lo suficiente para hablarle nuevamente.

\- Por muy talentosa que sea tu boca, y tu lengua, lo que en verdad quiero es terminar dentro de ti, llenarte tanto que lo único que puedas pensar, sentir y oler sea sólo a mí. A mí atravesándote, golpeando tu interior hasta que te quedes sin voz de tanto gritar por más, porque no me detenga, niño. – prácticamente le sisea contra la piel sensible e hinchada de sus labios, enterrando sus garras en los planos de su espalda para acercarle todavía más contra su cuerpo, dejándole sentir su erección desnuda contra sus muslos aún cubiertos. – Vas a ser mío, Stiles. – añadió más tarde en un bajo y gutural susurro, provocando que el brujo se estremeciera de pies a cabeza por el ramalazo de placer y deseo que su sola voz le causó.

\- Mierda…nunca pensé escuchar mis propios pensamientos…y deseos…en la boca de otra persona. – murmura apenas consciente entre los arrebatos de la boca de Derek contra la suya, entre los rasguños de los dientes afilados contra la piel de su cuello y hombros, dejándose tirar sobre la bendita cama que ni siquiera recordaba estaba ahí cuando Derek invierte sus posiciones, dejándolo con la espalda contra las sabanas.

Al menos hasta que Derek le arranca los pantalones y la ropa interior con un movimiento brusco, girándolo en el proceso de forma tan imprevista que le saca el aire de los pulmones cuando acaba de cara contra el colchón, inhalando bruscamente cuando Derek le clava las garras en los glúteos al separárselos, dejando al descubierto su pequeña y ansiosa entrada, sintiéndose plenamente excitado al ser manejado como si fuera un simple y triste muñeco frente al Alpha que yace tras él, separando sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas.

\- Voy a hacer algo más que sólo poner tus pensamientos…en mi boca… - dijo antes de lamer la entrada del brujo, quien soltó un grito de sorpresa que casi al instante se transformó en un gemido satisfecho acompañado de una risa trémula que se agitó cuando el lobo repitió su acción nuevamente, obligándolo a morder su labio inferior al sentir la invasión de lengua de Derek en su interior, violando toda resistencia en su cuerpo al sentirle insistentemente contra esa parte de su cuerpo, siseando al sentir las garras del lobo afianzarse en sus caderas con una fuerza brutal, jalándolo hacia él como si no pudiera tener suficiente de su cuerpo.

Sabe que va a terminar hecho un desastre de marcas de garras, moretones y mordidas pero no consigue importarle, es más está plenamente consciente que las lucirá cada uno de ellos como medallas de honor, ya que al mirarlas y sentir el dolor  de estas sobre su cuerpo, recordará cada instante con Derek, reviviendo cada caricia y cada toque que este le propinó. Es por eso, por la necesidad y el deseo descontrolado de sentirle profanar su cuerpo con su lengua que le grita sin pensarlo siquiera al estar tan consumido por la lujuria.

\- Joder…joder… ¡METELA YA!

Y Derek podría reír por la desesperación de Stiles, pero en su lugar simplemente retrae sus garras, metiendo un solo dedo sin miramientos en el cuerpo del castaño, de forma repentina, en seco, recreándose en el grito de dolor y placer que escapa de este, agitado casi hasta el punto de quiebre simplemente con un dedo en su interior. Pero quedándose perfectamente inmóvil para probar su punto, _"no puedes ordenarme"._

Lo que no espera en lo absoluto es que el anillo de músculos se abriera y se cerrara con fuerza alrededor de su falange, como si intentara absorberlo, abriéndose y cerrándose una y otra vez, hipnotizándole, haciéndole jadear por la renovada necesidad de sentir eso mismo pero en su polla, que se agita dolorosamente entre sus piernas, provocándole gemir de forma grave y pesada cuando se le ocurre lamer el punto donde el cuerpo de Stiles y su mano se unen. Dejando escapar sonidos húmedos y obscenos cuando le es imposible parar pese a los violentos estremecimientos del hechicero.

\- ¡Derek! – espetó Stiles con la voz rota, hecha pedazos por el placer y la necesidad, su cuerpo temblando sobre la cama de forma incontrolable porque el placer es demasiado, tanto que su propio miembro yace erecto una vez más, colgando entre sus piernas pero sin obtener fricción alguna contra las sabanas porque Derek le mantiene en alto, torturándole con cada lamida y leve movimiento de su dedo en su interior.

Esta frustrado, casi al borde de la locura con los dientes tan apretados que siente que puede rompérselos en cualquier instante, con los puños cerrados sobre las sabanas con tal fuerza que sus nudillos están plenamente blancos, jadeando casi con violencia cuando Derek introduce otro dedo en su interior sin aviso previo, y no debería gustarle tanto el que haga eso, que le haga doler y vibrar de placer al mismo tiempo, pero lo hace, le vuelve loco y no desea que se detenga jamás, y por su vida que sabe que el Alpha no se detendrá.

Pero Derek ahora simplemente le tortura, la tortura más exquisita que ha experimentado en toda su vida, limitándose a tentar y jugar con su entrada, con los músculos que se cierran a su alrededor en espasmos que es incapaz de controlar, ignorando por completo su próstata, ese punto que lo hará deshacerse de placer en cuanto sea presionado por uno de esos dedos que se agitan diabólicamente en su interior.

Porque Stiles sabe perfectamente que el único propósito del Alpha es llevarle al límite, tal y como él lo hizo momentos antes, para hacerle rogar por él y la verdad es que si, lo quiere tanto, rogar que le folle como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, con toda esa bestialidad con la que ha soñado y fantaseado desde que le vio en aquella parte oscura de la barra. Por eso lo provoca, por eso insinúa sus dedos contra su próstata sin golpearla, volviéndolo más y más loco con cada maldito segundo que pasa.

Al final eso es lo que sucede, se vuelve loco y al fin, por fin, se quiebra para deleite de Derek.

\- ¡DEREK! – gritó, la voz rompiéndosele para acabar en un gemido, en una evidente y completa suplica que le eriza la piel, al mismo tiempo que Derek, en respuesta, hace algo con sus dedos que le hace ver el cielo y el infierno a partes iguales porque, si, _¡joder si!_ , al fin ha golpeado ese punto mágico en su interior, y eso es todo lo que le hacía falta para gritar lo que Derek ha estado esperando desde que le vio. - ¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!

Que como toda respuesta recibe:

\- Repítelo…Stiles, suplícame como se debe. – aclaró el Alpha con voz oscura y pesada a su espalda, respirándole, lamiéndole justo ahí donde sus dedos y su entrada se hacen uno, haciéndole sentir la vibración de su voz hasta el centro de su alma misma. – Dilo como si fueras un lobo, como si fueras MI beta, ansioso por sentirme dentro de ti, por poseerte hasta que nadie más pueda satisfacerte nunca más. Pídele a tu Alpha que te folle como si no hubiese nada mejor e importante en el mundo, como si nada más valiera la pena para ti. Hazme creer que estas en celo, Stiles, como el animal que sabes que eres.

La larga lamida desde su escroto hasta su entrada, llegando hasta el inicio de su espalda lo enloquece, y por un momento cree que Derek ya no está más bajo el efecto de la droga y este es el verdadero Alpha hablándole, dominándole completamente.

Entonces, después de todo eso, Stiles ruega.

\- Por favor…por favor…mi Alpha, fállame…hazme tuyo…única y enteramente…tuyo…por favor…no necesito más nada, sólo a ti… ¡Por favor! – se escuchó rogar Stiles en medio de jadeos y un alarido final cuando Derek embistió con sus dedos en su interior, haciéndole gritar un poco más contra las sabanas. - ¡Por favor, por favor…! ¡POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO!

Derek sonríe satisfecho contra la piel del castaño, sus ojos refulgiendo más intensamente antes de morder la piel que tiene a su disposición pero sin llegar a sacarle sangre, simplemente marcándole, haciéndole saber que está ahí, haciéndole gritar con la mezcla brutal de placer y agonía, retirando sus dedos sin aviso previo logrando que el brujo se queje y casi llore por el abandono y el vacio que se asienta en su cuerpo. Derek lo nota tan desesperado que contempla, casi con perversa satisfacción, como salta en su sitio, ofreciéndosele, rogándole que le tome de una buena vez, tanto con su cuerpo como con su voz rota y suplicante por causa del placer que le recorre.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Derek termina de retirar sus pantalones mientras Stiles no le mira y continua ofreciéndole su cuerpo, buscándolo, y Derek no puede evitar pensar que se ve perfecto sobre la cama, con los brazos apoyados en esta y el trasero elevado, agitándose, llamando su atención para que le tome, empujándose hacia atrás para alcanzarle. Haciéndole lloriquear cuando roza su trasero con la punta de su verga antes de separarse nuevamente.

Se relame los labios ante la imagen, misma que guardará en su memoria para sus momentos de soledad y abandono, se acaricia levemente, escupiendo en su mano y deslizando la humedad por toda su envergadura, apuntando levemente a su objetivo antes de que el sollozo desesperado y lleno de frustración le alcanza y decide darle, a ambos, lo que tanto ha esperado y deseado.

Y lo hace, sin contemplación o miramiento alguno, se deja ir por el apretado canal hasta que está enterrado por completo, llenándolo a plenitud, sintiendo el cuerpo de Stiles tensarse a su alrededor, regodeándose con la tirantez y la estrechez que le rodea, que comienza a estrangularle casi hasta el punto del mas delicioso dolor que haya sentido jamás, hundido en ese calor que es exquisito e incomparable con nada que haya experimentado antes. Stiles a su vez no puede evitar contener el grito silencioso que escapa de sus labios al sentirle entrar con tal fuerza que por un momento piensa que se partirá en dos, inhalando aire con tal fuerza que sus pulmones parecen explotar en su interior, sucumbiendo ante el relámpago de dolor que le recorre y casi le destroza al tener a Derek tan dentro de sí, por fin. Finalmente.

Stiles se siente a punto de romperse en miles de pedazos cuando Derek se funde en un golpe seco con su cuerpo, pero es un dolor glorioso, un dolor con el que ha soñado durante tanto tiempo que no puede hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo y empaparse de él, recuperándose lo suficiente para cerrarse con más fuerza alrededor del Alpha, apresándolo aún más para no dejarle ir, no cuando se siente más vivo que nunca.

Derek es incapaz de contener el gemido que escapa de su cuerpo porque la sensación es más poderosa de lo que esperaba al sentir a Stiles apretarle con más fuerza, al empezar a mecerse contra su cuerpo, embistiendo en su interior, sujetándolo de tal forma, a tal punto, que de verdad deseaba que esto no fuera algo de una sola noche, que Stiles realmente fuera un hombre lobo, un beta que le perteneciera, que este simple acto lo atara a él para toda la vida. Pero tendría que conformarse con disfrutar de su piel ahora, marcarlo como suyo aunque fuese por sólo un par de horas, sin importar que para el hechicero no signifique nada más que un simple acostón, que esto no signifique lo mismo que significa para Derek. Quizá es por eso que Derek se recrea en el olor de Stiles, que le inunda las fosas nasales, saboreando el sudor que lame de su espalda, degustándolo, haciéndolo suyo.

Nada le impediría grabarse a Stiles en su memoria, en esta única vez.

Por eso lame su espalda una y otra vez, su nuca, bebiéndose su sabor salado, delineando los huesos de su columna bajo la piel tersa y clara, arañando sus hombros con sus colmillos afilados, dejando líneas rojizas como pruebas de que Stiles fue suyo, enteramente suyo, su cuerpo vibrando con los gemidos y jadeos que escapan del brujo cada vez que embiste y se hunde un poco más en él, haciéndole sollozar de placer  cuando sus embestidas se tornan brutales y frenéticas, gozando de la tensión que le oprime como un puño incandescente cuando Stiles se cierra entorno a él.

\- ¡Mío! – gruñó en el calor de la pasión, en el arrebato inconsciente de su necesidad del hechicero.

El sonido grave inunda al castaño, haciéndolo vibrar cuando le vuelve a morder tras su declaración, sacándole sangre cuando sus garras rompen la tierna piel de las caderas y sus colmillos atraviesan la piel del cuello plagado de lunares.

\- ¡Derek! – le llamó con la voz rota por el deseo, porque esto es demasiado, mucho más de lo que sus sentidos pueden soportar porque es tan fuerte, los arrebatos de Derek, su pasión, Derek mismo. Desea a Derek sobre él, frente a él, hundiéndose en él mientras le mira perderse en el deseo y placer que su cuerpo le provoca.

Y quiere mirar al lobo, por eso gira un poco su cabeza pese a que apenas y tiene movilidad, sollozando entre el placer y sus nuevos deseos porque quiere todo, quiere a Derek explorando el lugar de día y de noche, con espectadores y sin ellos, quiere poder hechizarlo para que no se vaya, para que se quede con él. Porque en definitiva quiere a Derek a su lado de una forma completamente diferente en la que tiene a Isaac.

Sin pensarlo mucho, pero deseando verle cara a cara, Stiles empuja su cuerpo hacia arriba, hacia la inamovible masa de músculos y poder que es Derek sobre él, pero no consigue nada en lo absoluto porque Derek es una fuerza que le aprisiona contra la cama, dejándole inhabilidad para decirle que quiere verlo, que quiere tenerle cara a cara para perderse en el resplandor rojizo de sus ojos. Pero Derek nota su inquietud, haciéndoselo saber en un gruñido bajo y peligroso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – soltó al sentirla necesidad del brujo bajo su cuerpo, reculando un poco antes de dejarse ir nuevamente en su interior, haciéndolo gritar una vez más. - ¿Qué es…lo quieres? Pídelo y…quizá…te lo dé. – añadió, dando otro empellón contra el cuerpo de Stiles, ahora ocasionando que la cama misma crujiera bajo el movimiento de su pelvis, acompañado de un nuevo alarido de placer de Stiles, quien sólo consigue presionarse contra él, buscando más de él, llevarle incluso más adentro de lo que ahora esta, queriendo obtener más del doloroso  placer que le brinda.

\- Quiero…ahh…quiero…mirar…te…por favor. – soltó con el rostro descompuesto, con la garganta ardiendo por intentar mantener el aire circulando, tratando de girar su rostro para mirarle, pero la oscuridad que les envuelve le priva de ello, y quiere usar su magia para arreglarlo, quiere iluminar la maldita habitación para contemplar el deseo crudo en el rostro de Derek, su pasión, la fuerza de sus músculos que brillarían por culpa del sudor, pero no puede ni pensar, mucho menos usar su magia cuando esta tan lleno, con la fricción de sus cuerpo evitando que ponga en orden las palabras que necesita para conjurar lo que sea, o siquiera pensar en ellas…jamás le había sucedido algo así, que la pasión fuese tan abrazante, tan apabulladora que incluso sus pensamientos se nublaran al punto de dejarlo completamente a merced de la persona que lo estaba poseyendo.

Pero todo leve pensamiento escapó de su mente cuando la voz de Derek, rasposa y oscura, agitada, se dejó oír contra su oído en susurros sibilantes que le erizaron el cuerpo, obligándole a cerrarse inconscientemente alrededor del Alpha una vez más.

\- ¿Quieres verme, Stiles? ¿Quieres verme a la cara mientras te hago mío y te lleno cada vez más y más de mí? ¿Eso quieres, Stiles?

\- Si…si, por…favor.

\- Pero hay…un problema…Stiles. – aclaró entre embestidas Derek, cada una más fuerte que la anterior hasta que redujo un poco el ritmo, sólo para hacerle saber al brujo lo que pensaba, lo que lo volvería un poco más loco y necesitado de él, sin importar que él también quiera verle a la cara para saber cómo es que lo está afectando, si está teniendo el mismo efecto que Stiles tiene sobre él. – Un Alpha…nunca…escúchalo bien…Stiles, un Alpha nunca folla…cara a cara.

Y Stiles grita y llora de forma ahogada ante el sonido oscuro de la voz de Derek, debatiéndose entre la frustración y el placer, sintiendo su pene casi dolerle de la excitación al sonido de las palabras de Derek, siendo plenamente ignorado porque incluso el roce con la maldita cama le es negado por la forma en que el Alpha le sostiene, ni siquiera puede tocarse a sí mismo por culpa de la fuerza con la que Derek le embiste, siempre haciéndole ver luces tras sus parpados porque nunca falla un golpe contra su próstata. Quiere odiarlo por eso, por negarle el verle a la cara, pero le es imposible hacerlo cuando también le está dando el mayor de los placeres.

Por eso suplica, porque en verdad desea verle, sentirle de una forma totalmente diferente.

\- Por favor…quiero…verte… _por favor._ Haré lo que quieras… _lo que quieras_ …te daré lo que necesites…pero…por favor…déjame verte. – suplicó perdido, añorándolo como nunca antes había deseado nada mientras Derek continua con su inclemente y exquisito ritmo contra su cuerpo, sonriendo malicioso, satisfecho contra la piel más que torturada del hombro del hechicero.

Para Derek es más que difícil controlar su cuerpo cuando intenta resistir y disfrutar al mismo tiempo, especialmente cuando sabe casi a ciencia cierta que ver el rostro aniñado de Stiles roto de placer ha de ser una de las cosas más maravillosas y hermosas sobre la faz de la tierra, y no quiere perdérselo, no sabe que pueda encontrar en su rostro en esos momentos, pero quiere averiguarlo, quiere saber si esto, esta noche, puede ser algo más que eso, y sin salir de él lo gira hasta que quedan frente a frente, siseando al sentirlo girar alrededor de su verga en su interior, sintiendo el deslizamiento, el roce de piel contra piel como el golpe de un relámpago contra su piel, perdiéndose en el grito de Stiles que raya en algo que posiblemente le persiga durante el resto de sus días, pero ni por eso se detiene cuando lo tiene ya con la espalda contra las sabanas, embistiéndolo sin perder el tiempo, apenas deteniéndose más tarde para contemplar sus mejillas rojas, sus labios brillantes e hinchados tanto por los besos como por la forma en que se los ha estado mordiendo, sus parpados cerrados con fuerza en busca de contener todo el placer que le consume, y para Derek es lo más hermoso que ha visto nunca.

Dando paso a la necesidad de besarlo, pero se contiene cuando siente a Stiles palpitar a su alrededor, cuando gime y le mira con esos ojos que parecen dorados bajo la tenue luz que los golpea en un mudo reclamo porque se ha quedado quieto demasiado tiempo, un reclamo que no llega a brotar de esos labios porque casi inmediatamente algo cambia en la expresión del castaño, que arroja sus brazos hasta su cuello, abrazándole, jalándole hasta que sus labios están a meros centímetros y Derek logra escuchar un leve: _"Mierda"_ , antes de que Stiles le bese y su mundo deje de girar por un instante.

\- ¡Mierda! – repitió Stiles contra los labios del Alpha antes de volver a besarle, mordiendo su labio inferior y succionándolo un segundo más tarde, balanceándose contra Derek, sintiéndolo salir y entrar de nuevo, reiniciando sus embestidas con fuerza, robándole el oxigeno del cuerpo. - ¡Joder…Derek…dios! ¡Por favor! – ruega sin saber qué demonios quiere, dejándose ir un instante después, sintiéndose ingrávido cuando Derek vuelve a cambiar sus posiciones y Stiles termina montándole, jadeando sin control cuando sus manos se posan sobre los pectorales de acero del lobo, sintiendo el latido desbocado de su corazón bajo su palma, cabalgándolo en total abandono, sintiéndolo entrar y salir de su cuerpo con una lentitud y rapidez que siente obscenas, perfectas, que le hacen gritar y jadear aun más alto y con mayor frecuencia porque es perfecto, obligándose a cerrar los ojos sin darse cuenta sólo para abrirlos y perderse en los rojos del Alpha cuando sus miradas se conectan, sus propios ojos relampagueando hasta iluminarse en el tono plateado de su verdadera naturaleza sin que se dé cuenta de ello. El rasgo absoluto de su ascendencia y que nadie más ha visto más allá de su propio padre e Isaac.

\- ¿Te gusta, no es cierto? Ser tú mismo…aquí…sobre mi polla, cabalgándome. ¿Verdad? Dime…Stiles… ¿Qué tanto puedes aguantar? – preguntó Derek sin esperar una verdadera respuesta, no cuando la constatación de todo ello estaba frente a él, logrando que el brujo se pierda todavía más cuando toma su miembro con una de sus manos, rozándolo levemente con sus garras antes de retraerlas, haciéndolo vibrar en anticipación, vibraciones que lo hicieron enloquecer un poco al sentirlas directamente su propia polla que entraba y salía de ese delicioso cuerpo, dejando al hechicero sin aire en el mismo momento en que le tocó, perdiéndolo en quien sabe qué lugar cuando embistió repetidas veces contra el cuerpo sobre él, yendo al encuentro de este con una fuerza que hacía que Stiles prácticamente llorara en su sitio.

Stiles quiere responderle que sí, que tal vez tenga razón, que ahí sobre de él es el sitio donde más se ha sentido vivo y él mismo en mucho tiempo, pero no consigue decir una sola palabra de tan perdido que está en esos momentos, centrado únicamente en Derek y el placer que le provoca tenerlo para él solo. Al menos hasta que su naturaleza se hace presente y sonríe con picardía, con el reto escrito en sus facciones y escupe:

\- ¿Cuánto puedes…darme…Derek?

En respuesta Derek sujeta sus caderas con fuerza, embistiendo una, dos, tres veces, hasta que el cuerpo de Stiles parecía a punto de desmoronarse sobre su pecho, quedándose con la única opción de sujetarse de los hombros del Alpha para no caer, aferrándose para no desfallecer, al menos hasta que Derek lo elevó hasta el punto de salir de él antes de volver a clavarse en su interior con una estocada que hizo que el mundo de Stiles estallara en millones y millones de pedazos diminutos. El quejido fue agudo y poderoso, y Derek prácticamente golpeó el cielo al escucharle, al saber que él era el causante de tal sonido, sonriendo satisfecho cuando el cuerpo del hechicero cayo rendido sobre el suyo, la cabeza castaña descansando sobre su hombro, vulnerable para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Y así lo hizo.

Derek le mordió, profano la tierna carne una vez más, en el mismo sitio que la vez anterior, dejando su marca permanente en Stiles, reiniciando sus movimientos porque esto no era suficiente, deseaba estallar en él, con él, justo al mismo tiempo, por eso giro de nuevo, presionando al castaño contra la cama, tomándolo con fuerza, siendo recompensado con más gemidos y movimientos que venían al encuentro de los suyos, clavando sus colmillos una vez más mientras embestía, aferrándose a Stiles, sujetándolo, mordiendo con más fuerza hasta que el placer en su cuerpo se liberó con una explosión y un rugido en el interior de Stiles y entre ambos cuando el hechicero lloró su liberación al mismo tiempo que el Alpha.

El semen saliendo de Stiles incluso con Derek aun enterrado en su interior, ambos cuerpos impregnados con los jugos del otro. Se mantuvieron así durante lo que parecieron horas, con Stiles respirando a marchas forzadas por el cansancio, con el rostro oculto en la curva donde el cuello y el hombro de Derek se encontraban, sintiendo al lobo estremecerse levemente por culpa de las secuelas de su orgasmo, gruñendo ligeramente al sentir al brujo contraerse a su alrededor al estar todavía en su interior; y para cuando quiere salir de él Stiles gruñe en inconformidad, negándose a dejarle ir todavía, pero al repetir la acción se da cuenta que no es sólo porque Stiles no quiera que salga de él, sino que su propio cuerpo se rehúsa a abandonar el calor del castaño.

\- Joder. – susurró en voz baja al darse cuenta que ha anudado con Stiles de forma inconsciente, algo que nunca hizo con ninguna de sus compañías nocturnas anteriores, especialmente porque es algo que no se puede controlar.

\- Oye… _¡Au!_ – se quejó Stiles al intentar moverse y sentirse aún presionado contra el cuerpo de Derek. – Derek…quiero recostarme… - añadió, tratando de levantarse un poco apoyando sus manos en el pecho del Alpha, sin despegarse demasiado del cuerpo del otro porque aún puede sentir la erección en el Alpha, dejándole muy claro que quizá quiera una segunda ronda al no salir de él.

\- Puedo girarte, pero…va a doler. – dijo, como si esperara que Stiles supiera la razón por la que aún continua unido a él, acariciando su costado en un gesto involuntario de confort. Stiles simplemente se deja caer sobre él una vez más, antes de volver a levantarse e intentar girar, gimiendo de dolor al sentir el giro dentro de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Joder! – se quejó nuevamente, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de Derek durante unos segundos, sólo para alzarse nuevamente, fijando sus ojos en los del Alpha, ahora en su tono verde intenso original. - ¿Derek…qué demonios? – preguntó sin ser muy consciente, contemplando detenidamente la expresión del lobo hasta que algo hace click en su cabeza y baja su mirada hasta el sitio donde sus cuerpos están pegados. - ¡No me jodas, creí que era un mito! ¡Una leyenda urbana! – exclamó un poco alto.

Derek aprovechó ese momento para girarlo del todo, provocando que ambos se quejaran por la incomodidad antes de que la espalda de Stiles quedara contra su pecho, ambos respirando agitados sobre la cama.

\- No es…muy común, en realidad. – intenta explicar cuando al fin están asentados sobre la cama. – Y lo siento, a mí también me dolió. – añadió al tiempo que acomodaba las almohadas bajos sus cabezas.

\- ¿Cuánto…cuanto tiempo vamos a…? – la pregunta de Stiles murió en sus labios ante el gruñido de Derek, quien se tomó la pregunta como si Stiles quisiera sacárselo de encima, provocando que se molestara.

\- No suelo anudar con nadie, mucho menos con aventuras de una noche. – respondió a la defensiva. – Pero es difícil de decir. – añadió después, quedando ambos sumidos en un silencio que se hacía más pesado con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Pues parece que tenemos mucho tiempo, así que empieza a hablar. – dijo Stiles con cierto malestar cuando el silencio se le hizo insoportable, girando un poco para ver a Derek a la cara pero consiguiendo que la unión duela al moverse. - ¡Joder!

Derek se queja un poco, pero no dice nada, simplemente espera a que el dolor pare antes de hacer algo.

\- No es algo que quiera hablar contigo, se supone que el nudo es algo que sucede con tu pareja, no con encuentros de una noche. – dijo intentando convencerse de sus palabras, de que esto es un error, pero su cuerpo sabe mejor que él la razón por la que anudo con Stiles, y en ese momento Derek desea más que nunca que Stiles sea un hombre lobo como él, para que entienda que por el sólo hecho de haber anudado lo convierte en su pareja y que, sin importar lo que suceda, ahora le será completamente fiel, pero también sabe perfectamente que eso no sucederá, que Stiles no siente lo mismo y que esto únicamente lo ha condenado a la soledad, por ello prefiere no decir nada más.

\- Estúpidos lobos y sus estúpidos secretos. – refunfuña Stiles a su vez, fastidiado, moviéndose a propósito para causarle un poco de dolor al lobo, sin importar que se lo cause también a sí mismo.

Odia que le guarden secretos y no obtener lo que quiere, pero no insiste porque sabe que Derek no le dirá una mierda, así que simplemente, en medio de un bufido inconforme, chasquea los dedos y ambos desaparecen de la bodega del bar, reapareciendo en la habitación de Stiles un momento después tras un parpadeo de oscuridad.

\- Este bien si no quieres decirme nada, allá tú, pero lo averiguaré por mí mismo. Ahora no te muevas o juro por el infierno que te corto la polla si siento dolor por tu culpa. – amenazó apenas aparecieron, ignorando por completo la sorpresa en el lobo mientras se acomodaba para dormir, eso sin mover la parte inferior de su cuerpo, quedando completamente como la cuchara pequeña con Derek a su espalda, apropiándose del brazo de este al colocarlo alrededor de su cintura, sólo para reconsiderarlo y abrazarse a él como si se tratará de un muñeco de peluche sin siquiera consultar al Alpha. – Buenas noches, Derek. – murmuró al final, durmiéndose casi al instante por culpa del cansancio.

Derek no cierra los ojos luego del arrebato de palabras, mirando a su alrededor con cierta confusión, pero sólo dos palabras parecen rebotar en su cráneo: _"Lo averiguaré"_ deseando que en verdad lo haga y entienda la magnitud del asunto, después de un tiempo decide colocarse mejor con el hechicero entre sus brazos, sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho al ver como este se aferra a su brazo, sólo para desviar su atención al cuello de este y a los lunares que hay en él junto con todas las marcas que él le hizo.

Se siente un poco triste al final aunque quisiera no estarlo, porque en cuanto sienta que el nudo desaparecer tendrá que irse, y lo cierto es que es lo último que desea. Porque está casi seguro que pese a sus palabras Stiles no le buscará una vez descubra lo que significa el nudo, porque Stiles no es un lobo, no es un beta. Es sólo un hechicero.

Suspira imperceptiblemente y recarga su frente en la nuca del castaño, inhalando profundamente mientras siente como el cansancio lo reclama y le adormece hasta que se olvida de todo.

Es horas más tarde cuando Stiles por fin abre los ojos tras el encuentro con Derek, que este se mueve perezoso sobre las sabanas, sonriendo inconscientemente cuando el olor del Alpha le llega a la nariz, sintiéndose extrañamente pleno y satisfecho, incluso contento; pero no es hasta que se estira con perezosa parsimonia que se da cuenta que está solo, sin rastro alguno de Derek, y por la frialdad de las sabanas sospecha que el lobo se fue hace tiempo. Hay unos breves momentos en los que se desconcierta tras ese descubrimiento, sintiéndose infinitamente triste cuando momentos antes estada feliz, un sentimiento que le obliga a sentarse en medio de su cama con el ceño fruncido buscando a Derek con más insistencia, pero es un momento que termina pronto, con un encogimiento de hombros y con Stiles volviendo a recostarse, cubriéndose con las mantas para volver a dormir sin darle mayor importancia.

Porque, a final de cuentas, Derek fue otro encuentro de una sola noche dentro de los miles que han llenado su vida en los últimos años.

No es que Derek sea importante para él en lo más mínimo, para nada.

Más tarde por la noche, en el _Hades,_ encontrará a otro que pueda llenar ese vacío que Derek dejó en su cuerpo sin que se diera cuenta.

Porque después de todo Stiles es un príncipe con todo el mundo a sus pies.

 

**¿FIN?**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Que les parece? Lo continuamos?
> 
> La canción es Freakshow de Skillet para aquellos a quienes les interese.
> 
> Nos leemos!


End file.
